vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Homer Simpson
|-|Homer= |-|Gastritus= Summary Homer Jay Simpson is the main protagonist of the animated sitcom series, The Simpsons, and one of the most recognizable cartoon characters of all time. He lives in the town of Springfield with his wife and three children, and usually works as a nuclear power plant safety inspector, although over the years he has taken on many other jobs, such as being a food critic and a bodyguard. Generally, Homer takes a lazy and sometimes ignorant view on the world around him, but has also shown genuine care and love for his family and friends. Homer Simpson was created by Matt Groening all the way back in 1987, with the character still going strong today. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 8-C, goes up to 7-C | 7-B | 3-C Name: Homer Jay Simpson, Pie Man, Max Power, Geraldo Simpson, Admiral Awesome, Mr. Burns, Mrs. Burns, Chad Sexington, Captain Crazy, Lance Romance, Mr. Plow, Gastritus Origin: The Simpsons Gender: Male Age: In his 40s Classification: Human, father, husband Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 4, 6, 7 and 8; is blessed by God himself to never die), Astral Projection (As seen here), Enhanced Senses (He has a good sense of smell when it comes to food. Bart stated that Homer can hear desserts), Weapon Mastery (Proficient user of a wood hammer, a gun, and used a motorcycle as a weapon), Martial Arts, Vehicular Mastery, Broadway Force (Shown here), Pressure Points (As a bodyguard, he learned how to incapacitate people), 4th Wall Awareness, Body Control (As seen here), Resistance to radiation (Can walk with radiation covering his whole body), poison, fire, madness and electricity, Regeneration (High-Mid), Non-Corporeal (As a ghost), Non-Physical Interaction (Can grab onto beams of light), Acausality (Type 1), Transformation (Can turn into a semitruck), Toon Force, Disease Manipulation (His blood when consumed can clog arteries, cause drunkness, cause diabetes, stop the heart, followed by death), Light Manipulation, Intangibility (Can become a ghost, however, can still interact with physical objects), Shapeshifting (Can change and morph his body form), Precognition. With equipment, he has Summoning (Can summon an exploding flying pig or summon his heralds), Life Support, Possession (Via Pazuzu), Holy Manipulation (Holy water dispels evil), Portal Creation (Created a portal to hell), Reality Warping (Via the Monkeys Paw and his imagination), Age Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Time Travel with his Toaster, Car, and Time Machine, Time Manipulation via the remote, Teleportation with the remote, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can bring inanimate objects to life with Scrolls, Buzz Cola, and create heralds with his sheer power), Madness Manipulation via Buzz Cola (drinking it will cause insanity), Creation (Can create any object from his imagination), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation via Pazuzu, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis, Curse Manipulation, BFR via the remote, Hotdog Warmer, and portals, Energy Projection (can shoot and throw lasers), Invulnerability via the Chili Pepper. As Gastritus, he gains Large Size (Type 2) Attack Potency: Wall level to Building level+, goes up to Town level (Can fight those who can hurt him) | City level (A single punch between Homer and Peter flattened the city of Springfield) | Galaxy level (Was claimed to be able to eat entire galaxies) Speed: Subsonic+ | Subsonic+ (Likely as fast. Can cross multiple city blocks in seconds) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can use a motorcycle as a weapon) | Unknown, likely higher | Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ to Class GJ, goes up to Class TJ | At least Class TJ, probably Class PJ | Galactic Durability: Wall level(Was able to take falling faster than sound) to Building level+ (Scales to Wiggums, who took an explosion that leveled a Bradley), goes up to Town level (Took being dead center in a meltdown of this magnitude) | City level | Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely high (Can stay up for several days and can still go on in a fight even with many life-threatening wounds on him. He has endured being stranded in the middle of a desert, functioning without his heart, casually walking around with radiation all over him, and remaining conscious after falling off the Springfield Gorge twice in the same day) Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons and forms Standard Equipment: Several guns Intelligence: Below Average in general. However, he has been shown to have competency in fighting, along with having astonishing knowledge in specific areas; for example, Homer has been shown to speak several different languages and is a skilled musician. He has also had many jobs that would require a good resume; and had 188 different jobs within the first 400 episodes. However, for the most part, Homer is often portrayed as being simple-minded and ignorant, mainly due to the fact that there is a crayon lodged inside his brain. Without it, Homer is at least gifted and possibly a genius. Weaknesses: The crayon lodged within his brain makes him unintelligent. Key: Homer | Radiated Homer | Gastritus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Simpsons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Immortals Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicle Users Category:Humans Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Body Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Light Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Precognition Users Category:Summoners Category:Life Support Users Category:Possession Users Category:Holy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Age Users Category:Plant Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Life Users Category:Madness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Curse Users Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Giants